closer than expectations
by holdyoutouchyoufeelyouALWAYS
Summary: hermione and draco's last year, their last chance to make peace, work together, and maybe wind up closer than expectations.


**DisclaimerI don't own anything except for the radness of this plot….read and review!**

Sunlight flooded the room as soon as the curtains were pulled back. Hermione Marie Granger woke instantly with a tiresome sigh.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Hermione managed a, "mornin' mum," through a rather exaggerated yawn.

"Breakfast should be ready shortly and then your father and I must leave for the airport," Mrs. Granger said. She stood there as though waiting for a reply. Realizing that she wasn't going to get one she pulled the quilt that was covering her daughter off the bed exposing Hermione in what little clothing she had on.

"Bloody hell, MUM!" She grabbed the blanket and covered herself shivering.

"Hurry up, 'Mione," and with that her mother left the bedroom.

Yet another yawn, another stretch, another sigh, and then she left the comfort of her bed and walked slowly to her bathroom where she took her shower. Her thoughts were filled with envy. She envied her parents for being able to go on vacation when hers waas just about to end. Twenty five minutes passed and Hermione was standing infront of her full length mirror. She was wearing tan khakis that were a size too big(comfort was all that pleased her), a green lactose polo(collar popped up and everything…she was straight up gangsta), a white and black belt, and white and black checkered vans(classic). Her hair was left down allowing the darker shade of brown to be seen through the lighter shade on the top. Her makeup was like every other day, black eyeliner, black mascara, and a tint of peach blush. Satisfied, Hermione sprayed some perfume on her neck and wrists, which left a rather fruity smell to her, grabbed her roxy shoulder bag and headed down stairs. Breakfast was waiting with a note on her plate.

'_Mione,_

_We left for the airport. Seems your father read the time of departure incorrectly. Our flight really leaves in 45 minutes. Have a lovely trip to Hogwarts, dear. Keep us posted with everything that goes on and maybe in return we'll send a postcard from Sydney. (Don't worry we'll figure out how to owl it out…we aren't as clueless as we seem PROMISE!)   
_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Ps. Here is some extra money for your trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Be safe!_

Hermione smiled, pocketed the money, and left her food where it was. She was never really a breakfast person, and this time her mother wasn't there to give her hell about it either. Diagon Alley was only a couple of blacks from where she lived and plus it was a bright sunny day. She turned on her iPod and walked out the door singing along to the first song that played.

"You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can say, oh

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?"

It was a strange dream. A bunch f morbid yells, painful and pitiful cries. It was dark, yet there seemed to be a single source of light/tranquility in the midst of everything. He took long strides toward it and fell by its side feeling its warmth reflecting off of itself. To his surprise it wasn't an object rather a woman of his age. She had soft pale skin, brown hair, and rosy lips which were parted just enough to sense she was breathing. Her appearance was familiar, but at the same time too angelic to be realistic. He lowered his lips until they were inches away from this dreamlike creature when a shrieking voice broke him from his trance. He couldn't quite make out what was being said until it grew louder.

"MASTER MALFOY!"

Draco woke in a cold sweat. Narnie, his house elf looked stunned, "are you okay sir-?"

"Yes-leave," he rubbed his eyes. What an odd dream, but who was she? He had a feeling as though the girl in his dream was someone he actually knew.

"If I can say so myself, sir, you look awful. Maybe you should see a nur-"

"Narnie, I am FINE! Now leave me be." The elf nodded and left the room defeated. Draco sat there for another minute or two and then got up, shaking off the dream. Besides it was just that…a dream.

He showered and picked out his outfit. He settled on a pair of slightly baggy red, blu, range, and yellow plaid shorts with a plain white t-shirt. He let his hair fall untidy into his eyes. After placing his feet in classic black high top converses, he descended the stairs to where his mother was waiting for him.

She greeted her son with a kiss and a look of approval. "You better be thankful your father isn't here. Look at you…all muggle-fied." Draco scowled.

"Mum, please stop! It is not my fault filthy muggles have to have such a rad sense of fashion."

"Whatever, dear," She tucked a strand of hair behind her sons ear. "It is unfortunate that I cannot make this trip to Diagon Alley with you, but I am afraid I have tons of errands to run. You'll be okay, won't you?" A look of concern was detected in her eyes.

"Yes, because if I have to remind you yet again, I am 17 years old."

"I just hate admitting that my little draci-kins is growing up so fast." Narcissa smiled lovingly, kissed him good bye, and disappeared in the next second.

Draco ate and then left for Diagon Alley by floo powder.

A faint bell was heard somewhere in the distance of the tinted store of robes. This was Hermione's last stop of the day. "One second, please!" a high pitched voice rang out.

Hermione nodded to no one in particular and started to browse the racks. The selection was varying from school robes, to formal robes, and to casual robes. Hermione would rather wear muggle clothing any day of the week before choosing to wear robes for casual wear, so she saw o need to glance through that section. She grabbed her Gryffindor school robes and then walked over to the formal wear. An emerald one immediately caught her eye. It was v neck and fell right above her knees. Very sexy, yet conservative enough to be deemed appropriate by the Hogwarts staff. She took it off the rack and walked over to the clerk.

The lady was with a boy looking to be about her age. His back was to her but she knew he was from Hogwarts considering the fact that his Slytherin robes were hanging up next to him. Hermione cringed at the though of encountering a Slythern at this point in time. She turned on her heal and waited for Madam to call her name.

"Miss, are you ready?" The middle aged witch had abandoned the Slytherin, who happened to glance over his shoulder at her.

They both stared at each other, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Both teens had changed over the summer, physically and mentally. Once this soaked in, heir blank expressions changed to scowls. Madam noticed the tension and started to ring her hands together, "-er, darling, if you would step up next to Mr. Malfoy…-" Her voice was quiet.

Hermione didn't take her eyes off of Draco who did the same. The two of them were too mature to start something in public. They looked away still tense. "Granger," Draco said, his voice hard and unwelcoming.

"Malfoy," She said with the same tone.

Madam, glad to see the two act civil in her shop began to work on Hermione's robes, switching between the two students. She worked in silence and the two teens stood in silence. Soon Draco as allowed to leave, his robes fitted and finished. Hermione could finally breathe a sigh of relief knowing he had left the store. When she was done, she thanked the lady and walked back to her muggle house, Draco's image running through her mind. It was terrible to admit to, but no matter how much she hated Malfoy, all she wanted to do was snog him all over. She reprimanded herself mentally. Bad 'Mione.

"Hermione Granger, is that you?"

She was wearing low-rise jeans, a red American Eagle polo with black converses. She turned and grinned when she saw her friends approaching her. Ron had grown to be about 6'4 and quite muscular. Harry's hair had grown to an all time shaggy and sex-a-licious record. Ginny, whose arm was linked with Harry's, looked about the same, yet maybe an inch taller and fuller. Reunited for their last year together at Hogwarts they greeted each other with long hugs. The Hogwarts Express's whistle blew. "We should find a compartment."

"Go ahead. I need to sit in the Head's separate compartment," Hermione said. Their last train ride and she can't even sit with her friends. (bummer) "Ginny, stop pouting and go. I'll see you in the great hall. I PROMISE!"

Hermione slowly opened the door to her compartment anxious to see who the head boy was. She sighed and walked over to the vacant side and sat down on the seat, her eyes avoiding those of the boy sitting across from her. "Good morning, Malfoy."

"Same to you, mudblood." His voice was nonchalant. Hermione winced at the word, but let it go. She wasn't going to let him get to her this year. The train ride seemed to drag on forever. Both kept to themselves, not saying a word. Hermione let out a "thank gawd," when Hogwarts came into view. She pushed past Draco to find her friends. 

Once settled inside the Great Hall, the four friends gave their attention to the head Master Dumbledore, who was waiting for the students to quiet down. The sorting took a good thirty minutes and by that time Hermione's stomach was growling.

"Students, congratulations on your new house members. To all new students, you must abide by all curfews and please note that the forbidden forest is just that…FORBIDDEN!" Dumbledore paused allowing this to soak into the first years. "Everyone must respect and abide to all prefects, heads, and professors. I'm pleased to announce that this year's head boy and head girl are Draco Malfoy from Slytherin", cheers from the table to the far left as Draco stood an bowed to his peers, "…and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," all tables except for the Slytherin one clapped loudly as Hermione sheepishly stood and waved. The two heads glanced at each other and then returned to their seats quickly as Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Right, right, Congratulations. Other news for this year is that Hogwarts will be hosting two dances, one costume dance on Halloween, and then a formal one near Christmas." More cheers broke out, mostly high pitched squeals from the female population. "My last announcement is for the 7th years and the 7th years ONLY! I have decided to deem Fridays casual dress meaning wear whatever you want, but do keep your apparel appropriate. If you are unsure what the word appropriate means, please feel free to ask one of your peers or perhaps one of your professors." Sarcasm was heard in his voice, and a view chuckles came out from the audience. "That is all. Enjoy your dinner and welcome back to yet another, hopefully, wonderful year at HOGWARTS!"

Instantly food appeared on serving plates. Chicken, ham, steak, roast beef, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, broccoli, and whatever else you could imagine. The four friends talked in between mouthfuls excitedly about their anticipating for the year to begin.

Students were filing out of the Great Hall to their respected common rooms lead by their prefects. Hermione stayed where she was like she was told to until the hall was empty except for him. "Let's go, Granger." Draco yelled out across the room. They both stood and walked out and down the abandoned corridor together. The air was tense like usual. Hermione glanced at Daco out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but approve of his outfit. He wore baggy jeans and a long sleeved green and yellow striped polo and brown flip flops. Draco sensed her eyes on him and smirked, "Can I help you with something?" She didn't reply. Instead she quickened her pace until she was leading the way.

"Granger, I'm going to let you know something right now. Don't think that just because we are practically living together and that you can strut that tight, little, filthy, mudblood ass like that…that things will change and that I am going to treat you any differently because you are just that…a filthy little MUDBLOOD!"

She stopped in her tracks taken a-back. After their silent ride up here and their silent walk towards their room, that was the last thing that she expected. Why couldn't he just stay quiet? She watched Draco, snickering away, walk ahead of her. She reluctantly followed him, keeping her distance. The two stopped at a portrait of an underwater sea castle. "I think this is what we are looking for…"

Within seconds a mermaid with beautiful pink skin and a green tail emerged from the distance, "Password?" she sang.

"Osiris," Hermione answered back before Draco could. The portrait opened and Hermione went to take the first step in, but Draco and pushed her slightly to the side. Hermione pushed back, and they both began yelling at each other, but stopped when they caught a glance of the common room. They parted silently and stood next to one another, mouths gaped and eyes wide with fascination.

**Hopefully this is good enough for some reviews. Tell me if I should continue or what…..I'm not sure what you all will think. Peace 3**


End file.
